No one else comes close
by cordiebear95
Summary: After Dimitri left her for Tasha, Rose discovers that she is pregnant, having no one to turn to or share her pain with, she turns to Adrian for comfort. Now 4 years later Dimitri returns to court to find the women he loves in the arms of another man. Can he win back Rose's heart, and the love of his child. Or could he possibly have lost everything he has ever wanted.
1. prologue

_I can't beleive what i was hearing, those words could not have just come out of Dimitri's mouth._

_"Rose? Did you here me? I'm taking the job and going to be Tasha's guardian." Dimitri repeated._

_"What! No! Your- your leaving me." Rose yelled. _

_"It's for the best Roza." Dimitri said trying to touch her hand but Rose pulled away._

_"No! Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that again." Rose said trying to hold back tears. "What was the point of telling me you loved me if you already made up your mind about leaving me?"_

_"I had to let you know at least one before i left. I do love you Rose, but i'm not good for you."_

_"So sleeping with me was okay then. Your just going to leave now, and what forget me." Rose said angry. "No what don't even answer that cause i don't want to hear anymore lies." _

_Rose turned to leave, but was stopped by Dimitri grabbing her arm, "I was not lying to you when i said i loved you Roza, that was the truth." Dimitri whispered in her ear._

_"just go, and never come back. I- I hate you." Rose cried and ran away from Dimitri._

_Rose ran to her room, and cried her heart out. He was leaving her. And for Tasha of all people. Did their night of love making mean nothing to him. What could Tasha have that she couldn't._

_Thats when it hit her. Children. Dimitri had said early on in the year that Guardians sometime had children with their charges. No it could not be true. Dimitri would not give her up, just so he could have children with her._

_Rose cried herself to sleep that night, only to be awoken by Adrian sitting on her bed._

_"Hey little dmphire, i can feel the sadness radiating off of you." he said _

_"Of all nights that you have to dreamwalk into my dreams does it have to be tonight?" Rose whispered._

_"I saw Dimitri getting into a car this morning with Tasha. So i take it the rumours are true, Dimitri has reside as Lissa's guardian and is now Tasha's?" Adrian said._

_Rose started to cry, "He left me."_

_"Rose he didn't just leave you he left every one at the acadamy." Adrian pointed out._

_Rose sat up, "Adrian if i tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" _

_Adrian crossed his heart, "I promise little dmphire."_

_"I slept with Dimitri." Whispered to low for adrian to hear._

_"What i couldn't hear that."_

_"I slept with Dimitri." She cried._

_Adrian went stiff, and fell silent, "I expected something between you but never that. Rose- were you at least safe?"_

_Rose laughed of all the things to say, "All girls at this school are on the shot Adrian, and any ways Dmphire's can't get pregnant by other dmphire."_

_"always be safe little dmphire anything can happen." Adrian said and then he fade away._


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1:

"Mommy! Mmmmmmoooooommmmmmmyyyyy." Came a little voice from beside her.  
>Rose lifted her head to find Nathan standing there holding his teddy bear.<br>Rose yawned" Yes baby."  
>"Where is daddy?" Nathan asked climbing up onto the bed and laying his head down.<br>Rose sighed, to Nathan, Adrian was his father. No one else besides her and Adrian know the really paternity on Nathan's conception and it was going to stay that way.  
>Adrian was happy playing the role of Nathan's father, and Rose did not mind in the slightest, after all Adrian loved her and Nathan with all his heart.<br>"Daddy had to go to work early today, so it's just you and me for breakfast." Rose replied.  
>"But... its Thrsday, and daddy always makes pancakes on thrsdays." Nathan pouted.<br>"Daddy told me to tell you, that instead of having pancakes for breakfast today, you can have chocolate chip pancakes for dinner instead. How does that sound?" Rose said brushing a piece of dark brown hair out of Nathan's face.  
>Nathan grinned, "Okay."<br>Rose smiled, seeing her son happy always made her day.  
>"How about we get you dressed and we head down to daddy's work and bring him some breakfast, and then we can drop you off at school. How does that sound?" Rose said getting out of bed and picking up her son.<br>"Ya... but do i have to go to school?" Nathan asked.  
>"You most certainly do, you want to grow up and be a guardian like me do you not?" Rose said heading towards Nathan's room.<br>"Ya!" Nathan said wiggling his way out of Rose's arms as he raced to his dresser and pulled out his school uniform.  
>Alot had changed at the Academy since Rose had graduated, they now had school uniforms and ran a tight schedule. Of course Nathan always some how managed to get around the schedule all the time.<br>After 20 minute of trying to get Nathan and herself dress they finally head out the door. Nathan in his white button down school shirt and black dress pants, and her in her black guardian getup.  
>they stopped at the coffer shop a block from Adrian's to grab so coffee, doughnuts, and muffins, and they headed towards Adrian's<br>When they walked in the front door they were greeted with a hello from Adrian's receptionist.  
>"Good Morning , and little Nathan." Serena said<br>"Good morning tell my husband his 10:00 has arrive." Rose said heading for Adrian's office door.  
>"Mrs. Ivashkov he is in a meeting." Serena called out but it was to late, Rose opened the door to reveal Adrian behind his desk, and a man and a women sitting in front of him.<br>"Rose?" Adrian said confused.  
>"Sorry i can see your busy i'll wait outside." Rose said and was about to turn around when the man in the chair turned around to face her.<br>Rose stood frozen to the spot.  
>Serena came up behind her and tugged on her arm, "I'm sorry Adrian i told your wife you were in a meeting, but she didn't listen."<br>Rose snapped out of it, and turned on her heels grabbing Nathan's arm in the process, "Lets get you to school young man."  
>"But, i want to see daddy." Nathan yelled and pulled loose of his mother's grip and ran towards Adrian.<br>Adrian dropped to his knees and embraced Nathan.  
>"Nathan I said it's time for school, i have to go to work." Rose called as she turned around.<br>Adrian picked him up, "I'm finished here Rose, we can take Nathan together."  
>"No its fine, Nathan lets go." Rose said.<br>Adrian gave Nathan one last hug and placed him on the ground.  
>Once Rose was safely out of the building she groaned.<br>Dimitri Belikov was back and she did not like it.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

What was he going to do. Dimitri could not know about Nathan, and Nathan could not know about Dimitri.  
>Rose was furious, but scared at the same time, seeing Dimitri again had brought back everything she felt from 4 years early. All the hate, anger, frustration, and love. No not love, why would she love a man that left her pregnant so he could be with another women.<br>Rose decided to do the only thing that could cool her off, go to the gym.  
>As Rose strolled across the huge lawn that led to the courts gym, she noticed everyone was staring at her.<br>"What are you starring at?" She yelled, at a man .  
>He pointed behind her, to reveal Nathan following her.<br>"Nathan oh right. I forgot you were there for a second. Lets get you to school." Rose said taking her son's hand in hers and changing her direction.  
>"Mommy why couldn't we stay and talk with daddy?" Nathan asked running along side his mother to keep up.<br>"Daddy was busy with a client, so we couldn't stay." rose said in response to Nathan's question as they walked through the gates of the Academy, "No run along to your class or else you will be late."  
>Nathan gave his mom a hug and ran for the stairs to the school.<br>"Don't forget your father is picking you up after school!" Rose yelled after waved from the top of the stairs and headed inside. Rose smiled and turned around running smack dab right into someone. She fell to the ground with a groan.  
>This was just not her day.<br>"Rose... Im so sorry." Said Dimitri's voice as he reached out his hand to help her up.  
>Rose looked up at him, then slapped his hand away, "I can get up without your help."<br>She then got to her feet and dusted the dirt off her pants.  
>Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.<br>"What are you doing here?" Rose snapped.  
>"Tasha had some buisness to do at court so i had to follow, and as for being here. Lissa thought it would be a good idea to give a talk to the grade 1 class about being a guardian."<br>Rose groan, what was with today, "Look i don't care why you are here, just stay way from my son, and i wont hurt you."  
>She started to walk away, "Going to be hard, i'm assigned to teach the younger kids some techniques while i'm here."<br>Rose spun around, "Not my son."  
>Dimitri took a step back, "I'm sorry... is he a moroi?"<br>"No he's not, but i don't want you anywhere near him or my family ever! Do you understand me." She barked back at him and then stormed away.

Adrian was sitting at his desk when Rose stormed in coffee in hand. "you could have given me some warning next time."  
>Adrian put down his pen and looked up at her, "Nice to see you to sweetheart."<br>"Don't sweetheart me. You know he was coming, and you didn't tell me. Adrian you knew how i would feel about this, and you deliberately did not tell me."  
>"I thought that i would tell you tonight." Adrian said getting up from his desk, and coming around to take Rose in his arms and reassure her.<br>"I don't want him near Nathan. Even if i have to pull him out of school, for the remainder of his stay i will." Rose said into Adrian's shoulder.  
>"I think your being a bit over dramatic love, he wont find out." Adrian said pulling away and looking into Rose's eyes.<br>"So now i am dramatic, just because i don't want him near my son." Rose said pushing out of Adrian's arms.  
>"Our son little dymphir, Nathan is our son. And no one elses. Now why are you upset all of a sudden, when ever Dimitri comes to court any other time your fine?" Adrian said leading her over to his couch and sitting her down.<br>"That's because all those other times, i was prepared, and you whisked me away days before he arrived. And that i never set eyes on him." Rose cried.  
>"Is that what you want, for me to whisk you and Nathan away for the rest of your lives, everytime Dimitri Belikov comes to town?" Adrian said kissing her forehead.<br>Rose shook her head no, and placed her head in her hands, "I just don't know what to do, everything that i've built could come undone because of him being here."  
>Adrian lifted her chin up to look at him, "I'll tell you what we are going to do, you are going to go home and have a relaxing soak in the hot tub, and in about a half an houri will join you. Then when it is time to pick up our son we will, and then we will go out to dinner as a family." he said, "Forget about Belikov, he is your past, Nathan and I are you presant and future, and nothing will take that way little dymphir."<br>Adrian took Rose into his arms and kissed her so passionatly that they could burn the whole building down with their love.  
>"How does that sound." He asked<br>Rose laughed, as one final tear ran down her cheek, "What would i do without you."  
>"Is that a trick question." Adrian grinned.<br>Rose punched him in the arm, "No!"  
>Adrian got to his feet and, pulled Rose up, "I expect to find you in that hot tub when i get home, not on the phone, worrying about the sercurity at Lissa's wedding."<br>Rose kissed him and turned to leave.  
>"Hey Rose." Adrian called after her.<br>She turned to look at him, "Where the red bikini it looks amazing on you."  
>Rose rolled her eyes and continued out of his office.<br>"I love you!" Adrian called after her, and then picked up his phone  
>Sophie picked up on the other end, "Yes Mr. Ivashkov, what can i do for you?"<br>"you can start by making me resurvations at the Court resturant for my wife, son, and I, and then after that, cancel all my afternoon appointments. I am taking the afternoon of to be with my wife." Adrian said and then hung up.  
>He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with the biggest grin, on his face.<p> 


	4. Chapter three

chapter 3:

Rose entered the house carrying, a black shopping bag. After leaving Adrian's office, she had gone straight over to Lissa's to explain what had happened to her today, and asked her if she could get Eddie to cover her shift today. Being Lissa of course she said yes, and then personally escorted Rose to her closet, where she could pick out the best dress she could find. After all being married to Moroi, and having one as a best friend had its perks.  
>rose placed the bag on hers, and Adrian's bed and headed for the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. Once she was changed into her bathing suit, she went to brush her teeth, but before she could reach her tooth brush her eyes glimpse on a little pack of tampons sitting on the counter in the master bathroom.<br>Rose picked them up and thought for a minute, " when had my last period been?" Rose thought to herself. She placed the box down and walked out of the bathroom, and over to the calendar on her nightstand table.  
>she flipped through a few pages, "Has it really been 2 months?"<br>She placed it down and walked out of her room, with a grim look on her face, as her hand fell to her stomach.  
>Just then Adrian walked through the door, and Rose's hand shot away from her belly, "That was quick."<br>"I can get away from work any time for my beautiful, sexy wife." Adrian said throwing his jacket on the couch and walking over to Rose, and kissing her.  
>Rose's kissed him back, but not with as much passion as before, Adrian sensed this and pulled away,<br>"What?" Adrian asked  
>"Nothing, i need to run to the store for a minute, we are out of orange juice and i want some." Rose said kissing his cheek. She grabbed her bathing suit wrap of the couch, and wrapped it around her waist, "I'm be right back."<br>Adrian looked at her with a confused, and then nodded, "hurry back Mrs. Ivashkov.  
>Rose smiled then walked out the door, she wanted to be one hundred percent sure before she told Adrian. He had been wanting another baby since Nathan had started at the academy last fall.<br>She headed into the store that was just right around the corner from their house. No one really cared about what she was wearing, as they all knew that it was almost 110 degrees out ,and that i Rose Ivashkov was Adrian's wife. So i never got into trouble.  
>She walked into the aisle that i was looking for and looked at all the pregnancy test, there were so many and she did not know which one to pick.<br>"If your looking to take one, i recommand clear blue." Said a voice behind her.  
>Rose spun around almost knocking the whole shelf down.<br>"Mia. God you scared me?" Rose said placing her hand over her heart.  
>Mia picked up the pregnancy test and handed to Rose, "Adrian know yet?"<br>"I want to be sure before i tell him, last time we thought i was pregnant, he was so heart broken." she said  
>"Good idea." Mia said.<br>Rose walked with Mia to the cash and bought the pregnancy test being sure to get it double wrapped.  
>They said their good byes at the door and head their separate ways.<br>When Rose got home she found Adrian in the hot tub, "I'll be out in a minute."  
>She ran into the bathroom, and opened the box.<br>It was not as if they were trying. Rose had been off birth control since, Nathan had been 3 years old, as Adrian and her both agreed that they could start trying again. And well after several failed attempts they had given up, could this be the moment they were waiting for.  
>Rose looked at the clock, two minutes past, well it was now or never.<p>

Adrian pulled the set out behind Rose, as she sat down, Nathan took his seat beside her, pulling on his tie.  
>"Mommy do i have to wear this?" He whined.<br>"Yes, you most certainly do." Rose replied pulling his hand away from his neck.  
>"Here." Adrian said pulling Nathan's tie loose and then pulling his shirt flaps up, and then messing Nathan's dark brown hair, "there now you look cool."<br>"Thanks daddy." Nathan said smiling.  
>"Adrian, he doesn't look proper." Rose said as Adrian sat down.<br>"Who cares, my son being comfortable is all that matters." Adrian said ushering the waiter over with his hand.  
>"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Ivashkov, what can i do for you this evening?"<br>"You can start by getting us a 1652 Vino blanco cereza, and a glass of orange juice for my son."  
>The waiter nodded and handed Rose, and Adrian a menu, and head out to get their drinks.<br>"mommy, can i have pasta." Nathan asked.  
>"Are you going to make a mess like you did last time?" She asked.<br>Nathan shook his head no, "Okay."  
>Adrian looked up from his menu, "Well i don't know about you but I'm having hígado de ganso, what about you little dymphir."<br>"Well first off, eww, and don't be kissing me with those goose lips before you brush your teeth, and second I'll have the Stake tar tar."  
>The waiter came over carrying the drinks, and took their orders.<br>Adrian went to pour her a drink, but Rose stopped him, "I have to work tomorrow."  
>"One drink wont hurt." Adrian said and poured the wine in her glass.<br>Rose let out a smile and took a small sip.  
>Dinner was going good until, Dimitri, and Tasha appeared and were seated at the table next to them.<br>Nathan turned around and smiled at Dimitri, "Hi guardian Belikov."  
>Rose's mouth dropped as did her fork from her hand.<br>"Nathan." Dimitri smiled, "You have a good strong kick, just like your mother."  
>Rose, jump to her feet.<br>Adrian stood, "Rose." He said sternly.  
>"Excuse me." Rose said and made her way through the crowd towards the bathrooms.<br>"Rose." Adrian called after her, but she ignored him.  
>She was about to head into the bathroom, but at the last minute turned to the entrance to the restaurant.<br>She just had to get out of there, where she would go she didnt know. As long as it was no where near Dimitri Belikov.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:

Adrian unlocked the door to the house, and carried a sleeping Nathan in. After searching for over 2 hours for Rose, Nathan had finally given up and fell asleep, making it impossible for Adrian to continue the search.  
>Adrian, carried Nathan to his room, were he removed the boys shoes, and tie and placed him in his bed. He leaded down and kissed the small child on his forehead before pulling the covers over him, and leaving the room.<br>Adrian sighed, Rose would never have left Nathan like that, "could Dimitri really be getting to her that bad?" he thought as he walked to his room taking his jacket of as he turned on the light.  
>The she was sound asleep on their bed still dressed in the perfect purple dress, that she had worn to dinner.<br>Adrian placed his jacket on the chair in the corner of their room, and walked over to her sleeping figure.  
>Trying not to wake her he took of her knee high leather boots, and picked her up.<br>Rose sturred in his arms, and opened her big dark eyes, and looked at Adrian through her thick lashes, "Adrian ..." she whispered still half asleep.  
>"Shhhhh little dymphir, its okay, Nathan's sleep, go back to bed." He said and placed her underneath the comforter that engulfed their bed.<br>Rose smiled and then closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.  
>Adrian stood there for almost a minute before, heading to the bathroom to go for a shower.<br>Once in the bathroom, Adrian stripped his shirt off and throw it to the laundry basket, but missed and it fell into the garbage can.  
>Adrian groaned and reached into the garbage can and grabbed his shirt, as the shirt came out of the garbage, Adrian noticed a blue box.<br>Confused Adrian picked it up, and discovered that it was a pregnancy test box. He shook the box, to find that the test was not inside.  
>Growing concerned Adrian search the enter bathroom to find the pregnancy test no where to be found.<br>Adrian throw the box on the counter and headed out of the bathroom, and over to Rose.  
>He sat down on the bed beside her, "Rose." He shook her.<br>Rose rolled over and looked at Adrian, "What is it. Nathan?"  
>"No he's fast asleep." Adrian said brushing a stand of her dark brown curly hair out of her face, "where's the pregnancy test Rose?"<br>Rose looked at him confused, and sighed, "I was going to tell you."  
>"I thought we agreed that if you thought you were pregnant you would come to me, and we would find out together." Adrian said.<br>"I didn't want you to get your hopes up again." Rose said sitting up, and taking his hands in hers, "You were so heart broken last time."  
>"As much as i want a baby Rose, i can wait. And no matter how many false alarms nature throws at us i want to be there for them all." Adrian stated.<br>Rose smiled then leaned in and kissed him, "You don't have to wait any longer." She whispered.  
>Adrian pulled away, with a grin, "Your pregnant?"<br>Rose nodded, "I wanted to tell you tonight at dinner, but you know the whole Dimitri thing happened and-"  
>Adrian didn't let her finish cause the next thing she know his lips were on hers and he was picking her up off the bed.<br>"You just made me the happiest Moroi in the world." Adrian said placing her down.  
>"I think your the one who is over exaggerating now." Laughed Rose and hugged him.<br>Adrian picked her up.  
>"Ahhh what are you doing?" Rose asked.<br>He placed her on the bed, "No pregnant wife of mine is going to be on her feet all day."  
>"Adrian, that is taking it a little to far, we dont even know how far i am." rose said crossing her arms.<br>"Stay." Adrian said and was gone in the next second, only to appear two seconds later with a glass of water, "you also need to stay hydrated."  
>Rose groaned and took the glass, "Can i go to bed now?"<br>"Yes." He said and kissed her, "I love you Rose."  
>"As i love you, even if you are annoying sometimes." Rose said laying down and closing her eyes.<br>Adrian smiled and crawled in next next to, and cuddled in to her. As they both drifted off to sleep, Adrian placed his had over her wait and rested it on her stomach, protecting his child from the dangers of the outside world.

**_"I'm leaving you Rose, your nothing to me." Dimitri said._**  
><strong><em>Rose looked at him and shook her head, this could not be happening, not again. "What? Why are you saying this?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Tasha can give me everything you can and more, after all dymphirs can't have other dymphir children. Your useless to me." He continued, "I are useless."<em>**  
><strong><em>Rose shook her head as she feel to the ground crying as those words echoed through her head.<em>**  
><strong><em>Useless... Useless...Useless.<em>**

"No!" Rose shouted jumping into a sitting stance on the bed, as she gasped for air.  
>Adrian shot up beside her and turned on the bedside lamp, "Rose? what is it whats wrong?"<br>Rose turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. She buried her face into his chest, "i'm useless." she cried.  
>Adrian stroked her head and tried to sooth her, "Your not useless, and who ever tells you other wise is not telling the truth."<br>Rose led back down as Adrian engulfed her in his arms and tried to get her back to sleep.  
>Rose closed her eyes as Dimitri's words from so many years ago came back to her head.<br>She was not useless, and a waste of space, so how, some where she would make Dimitri pay for hurting her and causing her this much pain.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter 5:

two weeks later

"Mommyyyy!" Nathan yelled running out of the academy building, carrying his backpack.

Rose dropped to her knees and took her little boy in her arms and hugged him.

"I thought daddy was picking me up today from school?" He asked pulling away as Rose got to her feet, and they started walking away from the school.

"No buddy, daddy got called into court today, and could not get away to pick you up. But, he promises that he will be home in time to put you to bed." Rose said talking her son's hand in her own.

"How's my little brother doing?" Nathan asked.

"What makes you so sure its a boy." Rose laughed.

Nathan had taken the news of having a younger sibling quiet well, saying that he wanted a brother, so they could wrestle and he could win.

"I just know." Nathan said looking up at his mom.

"Well we still have a long ways to go before we find out if its a sister or brother." Rose said as they headed through the door of the supermarket down the street from the academy.

"Now what are you in the mood for?" Rose asked grabbing a shopping cart and heading towards the junk food aisle already nowing that she was craving chocolate, and cheeses.

"Blood." Nathan said.

Rose stopped in the middle of the aisle and looked at her son," what did you say?"

"I said i want blood." Nathan repeated.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Remy Thomas said that i wasn't a moroi because i could not drink blood." Nathan whispered.

Rose dropped down to her knees, "Just because you don't drink blood, does not mean you are not as special as a moroi. Now listen, daddy is a Royal Moroi, and i am a guardian, which means that i am a dymphir. Me being a dymphir makes you a dymphir Nathan. And being a dymphir means eating and drinking normal things." Rose said that last sentence as she tickles Nathan.

Nathan let out a laugh as Christian walked down the aisle they were in.

"Hey Pryo." Rose said getting to her feet.

"Hey your self. Where you been lately? Lissa misses you." Christian said picking up a bag of pretzels and throwing it into his basket.

"Sorry, i'll stop by later today after we drop, this stuff off at home, Adrian has been over protective since he found out i was pregnant." Rose said pulling a bag a cheeses of the shelf and throwing them into her buggy.

"Wait, your pregnant?" Christian said a little stunned.

"Ya. Oh my god i forgot to tell you and Lissa." Rose said realizing her mistake, "Don't tell her."

"I don't know what's in it for me?" Christian asked raising an eyebrow.

"How about not getting your ass beaten at the gym, for the unteen time." Rose said crossing her arm.

"Mommy you cussed." Nathan said pointing at her and then sticking out his hand, "You said anyone who cusses in front of me has to give me a quarter."

"I did not mean me." Rose said.

"You said it not me." Nathan said raising his hand towards his mother to get the quarter.

Rose groaned and reached into her pocket to find a quarter, but all she had was a dollar, "Sorry kiddo i don't have change."

Nathan snatched the dollar out of his mom's hand, "That's okay your good for the next tree times now." Nathan put the dollar into his pocket.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to Christian, "Do we have a deal?"

"Okay, but you have to tell her by tonight, so why don't you, Adrian, and Nathaniel come over for dinner." Christian. said heading up the aisle, "2 okay?"

"We will be there." Rose replied.

"But tonight is spaghetti night." Nathan said pulling on his mother's shirt.

"Nathan, what have i told you about pulling on someone's clothing, its not polite." Rose said, "And if uncle Christian and aunt Lissa what to have us over for dinner then we will go and we can have pasta any night." Rose said taking Nathan's hand and heading for the check out.

"Mommy if i told you something would you get mad?" Nathan asked.

"Depends did you get in trouble at school?" Rose asked as she started to place their groceries onto the table at the check out.

"No, i did not get in to trouble, exactly." Nathan said taking his bag off and and reaching in it to only pull out a paper.

He handed it to his mother.

Rose raised her eyebrow and took the paper and unfolded it:

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Ivashkov,_

_It has come to our attention that your son, _

_has been exceeding in all aspects of his training, _

_with his grade. In order to properly assess a guardian_

_ in training we must always have them preform higher_

_ then their limits. There for after careful consideration _

_we have decided to give your son a mentor to help him_

_ continue on his way to becoming a better and _

_stronger guardian then the generation before him. We _

_know that this has happened with out the approval _

_of you, and so if you have any concerns or questions _

_regarding this change in your son's teachings please _

_feel free to stop by my office. Affective emmidiatly _

_Nathaniel Ivashkov will be mentored by Dimitri _

_Belivkov. _

_Hoping all is well,_

_Headmaster Albert_

Rose starred down at the last line of the page before throwing it into her back pocket, before grabbing her bag of groceries in one hand and Nathan's hand in the other.

"Mommy are you mad?" Nathan asked as they left the supermarket.

"Not at you baby." Rose said heading down the street to Adrian's work.

"Are we going to see daddy?"

"Yes i have to tell him about dinner tonight." Rose replied as the walked into Adrian's lifeforms.

"Good evening Mrs. Ivashkov can i help you?" The secretary asked.

"Watch my son i need to talk to my husband." Roe said pointing Nathan in the direction of the chairs in the corner, as she continued on towards Adrian's office.

Rose stormed though Adrian's doors, and Adrian looked up for his paperwork.

"Did you know about this." Rose snapped throwing the letter for the headmaster at Adrian.

Adrian picked up the paper and looked it over, then shot to his feet, "When did this happen?"

"Nathan just gave it to me." Rose said.

Adrian nodded then picked up his office phone and pressed one, "Can you please contact Dimitri Belivkov and have him come to my office please as soon as possible."

Adrian put the phone down and then turned back to Rose, "I will deall with this you go home."

"Actually we are going to dinner at Lissa's so when you are done here head on over there and bring a bottle of Red." Rose said and turned around and walked away, hoping that Adrian could fix this before she did something she would regret.


	7. Review 1

To the guest who left the rude review on my page, i am aware that This has started out as a Rose and Adrian love story with Dimitri's son calling Adrian daddy because Dimitri left before he was born, but you must not have read the summary of this story, it says that Dimitri has to earn back the love of his life and his son, the story has just barely even started i intended to write at least 20 more chapter. I am sorry to the people who were hoping for a Rose and Dimitri romance right off the bat but that just not going to happen.

Thanks to all those follows and people who reviewed this story with** positive** comments. You guys are the reason i keep writting


End file.
